Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Now I wonder who lives here… * Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… * Bugs Bunny: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Mary Ann? * Bugs Bunny: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But late for what? That’s just what I… * Bugs Bunny: My gloves! At once, do you hear! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Purdy next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! * Bugs Bunny: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! * Bugs Bunny: A monster! A monster, Fred Flintstone! In my house, Fred Flintstone! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Fred Flintstone…? * Bugs Bunny: Oh might, poor little bitty house… * Fred Flintstone: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. * Bugs Bunny: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! * Fred Flintstone: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? * Bugs Bunny: Well, do something, Fred Flintstone! * Fred Flintstone: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… * Bugs Bunny: But- but- but- but- but what? * Fred Flintstone: But I have a very simple solution! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Thank goodness! * Bugs Bunny: Wha- wha- what is it? * Fred Flintstone: Simply pull it out the chimney. * Bugs Bunny: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! * Fred Flintstone: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a Boy with a ladder! * Bugs Bunny: Hmm? Oh! Bill! Bill! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a Shaggy Rogers, a Shaggy Rogers a bb…b… can you help us? * Shaggy Rogers: At your service, governor! * Fred Flintstone: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? * Shaggy Rogers: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… * Fred Flintstone: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. * Shaggy Rogers: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. * Fred Flintstone: Steady now. That’s better! Shaggy Rogers, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! * Shaggy Rogers: I am? * Fred Flintstone: You can be famous! * Shaggy Rogers: I can? * Fred Flintstone: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! * Shaggy Rogers: But- but- but governor! * Fred Flintstone: Good luck, Shaggy Rogers! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! * Fred Flintstone: Well, there goes Shaggy Rogers… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Poor Shaggy Rogers… * Fred Flintstone: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. * Bugs Bunny: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! * Fred Flintstone: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… * Bugs Bunny: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… * Fred Flintstone: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! * Bugs Bunny: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh no! * Fred Flintstone: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. * Bugs Bunny: Oh dear… * Fred Flintstone: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! * Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! * Fred Flintstone: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. * Bugs Bunny: Oh me, oh my… * Fred Flintstone: A match! * Bugs Bunny: Match? * Fred Flintstone: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! * Bugs Bunny: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… * Bugs Bunny: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! * Sweet Heart Mouse: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! * Bugs Bunny: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Fred Flintstone: Ah, say, do you have a match? * Bugs Bunny: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Wait! Please wait! * Fred Flintstone: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? * Sweet Heart Mouse: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Bugs Bunny! * Fred Flintstone: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts